


You Think of Higgs

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, placeholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: Placeholder for now
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Kudos: 12





	You Think of Higgs

The grip around your neck grows tighter.

His claws slice deeper and deeper.

Deeper, and deeper. As if your very body was infinite.

Yet no end.

•

And all the while,

His smile grows brighter and brighter.

Brighter and bigger, illuminating all there is.

Yet no end.

•

Descending farther into your mind.

Strands, tar and tendrils.

Wrapping around your very being.

Penetrating deep into your soul.

•

All you know is him.

His beauty.

His terror.

All you know is his pretty smile.

•

A smile lurking in the dark.

A smile without a face to bear it.

Without a golden mask.

With only strands and tar upon his neck.

•

And after an eternity.

You're released from his tender grasp.

You've been decorated.

The strand begin to stretch.

•

There's everything to him.

He's everything you've needed.

And everything you've wanted.

He is the dark beauty to your eye.

•

He is beautiful

He is gracious

He is power

He is everything you need

•

All connected to his hand.

With a thousand reaching fingers.

A thousand claws from every which way.

You wonder if there's anything inside.

•

Anything but beauty.

What lies on the outside?

Everything perfect.

But what's his interior?

•

Inside his head.

What lies inside of him?

Was there ever a time when he cared?

Was there ever a time when he loved?

•

He asks you to love him.

He begs you to love him.

He forces you to love him.

All you can muster is to love him.

•

To have everything taken from you,

When you have nothing left.

Stolen from,

Although there's nothing left to steal.

•

To love a god.

To love a monster.

To love someone who's taken everything.

Everything from you, and everything from everyone else.

•

You've put myself under a trance.

Spiraling into an endless chasm.

You've gone too far.

You've fallen into the pit.

•

And at the bottom lies spikes.

Spikes ready to end you.

Tear you, stab you, maul you.

But yet, they don't.

•

He chooses not to die.

The form he has been given.

The monster he's become.

He no longer has the option to die.

•

He is truly an idiot.

Blind to his own power.

Blind to his own rage.

Blind to his own beauty.

•

As you use the strands

You use the strands he put to free yourself.

To cut the strands he placed inside of you.

To free your disgusting form.

•

To free what is left of you. 

He's taken too much.

He's sucked you dry.

A strand still penetrating your skin.

•

The only thing left is a husk.

A shell.

A mere box.

A black box containing gold.

•

That's all that's left of you.

And you hope and you pray that one day,

You will break free of your box.

You will return to see once more.

•

And he falls to the ground.

Limp and motionless.

Before he starts to rise.

And starts to run.

•

Climbing out of the pit,

While leaving his ka behind.

For when your Broken Sun and his Broken Moon meet,

The dawn will rise to set you both free.

•


End file.
